Dream Memories
by Sazuna
Summary: To make a long story short... Shidou has dreams about Mayuri with which he can make her come back to reality. He is trying to find a way to do that. The original title was Brystel Memories and contained 4 chapters. I deleted the first 3 chapters because they were intended to be a troll from the start and combined them into the new chapter one. Have fun.
1. These new Dreams of mine

These new Dreams of mine

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi. This one in every way is an original story from him.

This is a combination of the first three chapters of Brystel Memories. I decided to take them down since they were intended to be a troll from the start! I apologize to anyone who thought that those chapters were meant seriously! This is the actual true first chapter.

The second one is indeed Knowing what to do. It has an alt plus version as I called it in Everdark chapter 19 ( s/11052304/19/Everdark) with more content than the second chapter of this story. The reasons for that are posted there.

One more thing: The title has been changed to Dream Memories. Only if you read my infinitely long note will you know that it was Brystel Memories before!

 _Mayuri_

 _Where are you?_

 _A weird question I know_

 _Because she isn't our world anymore_

 _We all know she left us_

 _Without a doubt_

 _But flashes in my dream appear,_

 _they show me an image of you_

 _Not that this should be anything special_

 _Everyone has dreams_

 _But this is more_

 _I can see her_

 _I can hear her_

 _It is even more than before those seven days_

 _Shortly after she died that day I have been sensing her presence_

 _It is like she was born_

 _It all started with a fleeting presence_

 _It appeared out of nowhere_

 _Then it had to get a physical form_

 _..._

 _What if she didn't die but simply went somewhere else_

 _If her Angel didn't kill her_

 _..._

 _This is still a chaos_

 _Fact is that she appears I can sense her in my dreams_

 _If it is like last time..._

 _I will need everyones help to manifest her_

 _But I need a way to stabilize her form_

 _But can I myself really do that?_

 _And after all how is it even possible that she still exists in my sleep?_

 _Questions over Questions..._

 _Who knows answers?_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: Once again sorry if you thought that I was just fucking with you with what I wrote in the first version of this story! The first 3 chapters were just trolls^^ I like doing that!


	2. Knowing what to do

Knowing what to do

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga/anime and all it's characters belong to Tachibana Koushi. This one in every way is an original story from him.

This is after the good Ending. Some nights have passed since then.

 _My nights are so long_

 _and feel short at the same time._

 _I seem to have to do alot._

 _Again and again I see her image._

 _Not just her image anymore though._

 _Floating in between worlds._

 _What was so shallow before is much more consistent now._

 _Much more stable. Better than she ever was in the real world._

 _Maybe soon I might be able to make her real._

 _If I keep believing. Trusting in her._

 _If I keep the possiblity that she is there alive._

 _If I keep talking to her?_

 _She might come back._

 _No she will come back._

 _And this time it will be for good._

 _When she is here her angel will not go rampant._

 _She will be a normal person._

 _Like the others._

 _Exist for longer than those 7 days._

 _A better one than this half existence in my dreams._

 _A real life for sure._

 _I am sure of it._

 _There is one way to do so._

 _Technically two..._

 _But for now it is better if we say one._

 _Kurumi told me of it._

 _I just have to get the others to believe me._

 _That Mayuri is still alive._

 _That she still exists in my dreams._

 _In a reality that is even more fragile than the one before._

 _And that one was already pretty much insane._

 _For this to work I will need the help of someone who wasn't involved at all._

 _In the dates themselves at least._

 _Kurumi Tokisaki as usual._

 _Kind of wondering why I need her help for so much stuff..._

 _I feel a bit useless quite often. But that doesn't matter._

 _It will not make me give up._

 _I will do whatever it takes if it means I can get her back..._

 _...somewhere else..._

 _"I like your determination Shido..._

 _Tossing aside your own weakness to get what you want._

 _I like that about you. Always did and always will._

 _For that I will help you."_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: No LoL this time at all. Focus is on the story this time^^


End file.
